chronostarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Credits
General credits page for use. Be wary that some online portfolios linked here could have NSFW content and that some internal wiki links on this page carry spoilers. Art Credit Listed here are artists who contributed to the artwork for this wiki. When adding to this list, please link to the artist's online portfolio, blog, etc, to properly credit them, link to the images or articles they contributed to, and keep the list alphabetized. Also ensure their name is in the image description of the uploaded art. If an image appears multiple times on the wiki (such as a character image also appearing on a race page), link to only one of the pages. Brianne : Tumblr Contributions: *Delzed the Songstress *Raisa Sokol Caroline : Tumblr Contributions: *Erdewut, Shackled Fury Dara : Tumblr Contributions: *Aurette *Cavestrae *Dralnfuae *Imposters *Kanirineta *Karebrera *Kridhul *Lapidorsae *Lo'ana *Marore *Mehit Nang *Mirra Miele *Mrazrak *Muztroj *Odys Riaud *Pejou *Potirezza DiNochiombra *Roufira *The Prepared *Tocoamin *Yunafimal *Zrakati Firescale *Mokhir P'Voshi Dess : Tumblr Contributions: *Aejir "Cameo" Nightclaw *Doji, Daughter of Paipo *Feivelkt *Ganrikkat *Isaak Dolzhikov *Jaspur Quellstone *Oscare Iono *Varinos *Vzástrov Se Fil : Tumblr Contributions *Felaji the Servant Gina : Tumblr Contributions *Zrakati Firesccale Karis : Tumblr Contributions: *Ainori the Heir *Varthenral *Thorn the Courtyard-Keeper Jess : Tumblr Contributions: *Anklang Amselkrauer *Blaut Dietrich *Chiiadra Antiiri *Dreiek Reinbacher *Drelnaddu Slirenddar *Felaji the Servant *Flies-Among-Stars *Hjördís Ermentrud *Jitka Zlo Zatek *Joskkur Starcatcher *Karel Eichelfaust *Lirastot *Nalreddu Glerpraddum *Nostriin Rodiighi *Raanya Daarimo *Roadtrip Avanzad *Suljakko (after a fashion) *Tresked the Wretched *Zorredo *Zrakati Firescale Mesoxalic : Tumblr Contributions: *Rotus Pejntboks : Tumblr Contributions: *Alvarus the Netherlord *Eht Kerleraph *Hretlakk Flametail Pauline : Tumblr Contributions: *Ainori the Heir *Aurette *Brinegill *Delzed the Songstress *Dermazd the Eagle-Caller *Goluragg the Snake-Bearer *Fanred the Past-Seer *Hjördís Ermentrud *Iddun *Kay Mockslash *Kirsta Redmane *Marc Pree-Evrad *Mirra Miele *Natalya Alkaev *Oriani, the Outsider *Thorn the Courtyard-Keeper *Zra Firescale Renahmoonsinger : DeviantART Contributions: *Kauerdach Sarah : Tumblr : Art Tumblr Contributions: *Absinthe *Adelle-Adelia-Adelaide *Aejir "Cameo" Nightclaw *Alamo Empire *Alova *Aricrauer Velkt *Arplakoon the Timedreamer *Arplakoon's Second Dream *Arplakoon's Fourth Dream *Arplakoon's Fifth Dream *Aurette *Basiruk ne Opportunity *Blednyk Pavshik *Boss Madrante *Brikkter Bronzeblood *Cancchia *Calixtanhas Forcão *Celeneth *Cinnrogh *Colossus *Darkrunner *Ddremmu Slirenddar *Delzed the Songstress *Derg *Detlimse *Doeron *Doji, Daughter of Paipo *Dokani the Necromancer *Drisa *Edav *Eko *Ezwellejujakkallid Ishkkeuwekki *Flejr "Gizmo" Tideskipper *Geralkki Lut *Grivau *Grk *Hjördís Ermentrud *Hlezum *Human *Iddun *Ilona Fiore *Imperial Serpent *Janan Tsukino *Jhevut-el *Kabo *Kaicho, Daughters of Streeg *Kannar *Karg *Karsuri ne Humility *Keluk Starseeker Nakothaa *Kinge Tifft *Kit Framtikk *Krotazd the Myth-Keeper *Ktn *Larrier *Lena Jedzenski *Lendreth the Enabler *Liesp *Ligvoel *Linneav Usenko *Lirastot *Listron *Lucette Coupe *Marc Pree-Evrad *Medicus *Morpher *Narko Rotnik *Natalya Alkaev *Noctra *Odhan *Orion Vianno *Oriani, the Outsider *Osalito *Osvald Coalgrave *Otelidra *Potirezza DiNochiombra *Precursor *Rakko *Rašeljka Jestrába *Reisil, Daughter of Gozi *Rejkka "Recoil" Tideskipper *Reot *Rokordi *Rotus *Sabarian *Sabarus Alpha *Sadaf Tsukino *Schauber *Shape-Shifter *Sjora Starcatcher *Strisci Madrante *Suljakko *Tetrax *Tgr *Thaurinn Needleback *Tiaquin *Tumorian *Vartan Vetes *Viggi Vjoldson *Wolfgang *Yami Mitra *Zel Zlo Zukolec *Zervat Aniklý *Zhiji *Zorredo Sam * DeviantArt Contributions: * Five Squishy *Tumblr Contributions *Zrakati Firescale Teza *Tumblr Contributions *Cassandra Ardua *Eirlys Yates Zoner * tumblr (some nsfw) Contributions: * Five Music Credit Listed here are composers who contributed to the music or sounds for this wiki or for the game at large. Please follow the same rules as adding to the art credits section for this section. Kaytie : Tumblr Contributions *Felaji's Mom Teza : Tumblr Contributions: *Dormissi (Theme of Chrono Stars) *Kraderag, O Kraderag *Rotus *Rotus (Revenge) *Rotus (Hope) *Thaurinn Needleback (Past the Garden Walls) Character Credit All player characters were created specifically by their players for the use in the game. NPCs, with some exceptions, were created by the DM for use in this game. Other NPCs were created by players. If you want to use an already-existing character for a Chrono Stars story or some other fan project, or to incorporate an already-existing character into another character's backstory, please check with the owner of the character for their permission. Setting Credit Some settings, particularly galaxies, created by players occupy space on this wiki. Such settings should be treated as player characters in terms of outsiders making edits or using them in stories or projects. Most "Ealdremen" settings are, more or less, free use for any player of Chrono Stars. To All The Dreamers Thank you for your contributions to Chrono Stars, be they words, art, ideas, or time. Without you, this universe would not even be a fraction of what it is now. Thank You Jess For Cancelling Chrono Stars A special thank you to Jess "Brontofucker" Dinasaruyama for ruining my life's work by making donut jokes. Category:Meta Category:No Spoilers